Secrets
by dotswirl
Summary: Wally has a secret, but he doesn't know what do with it. Should he tell her? Wally's about to make a descion when he and Kuki get kidnapped and are going to be Delightful-a-tized! Will anybody save them? Read to find out! 3/4 in this story. Yay 3/4!
1. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER: Knd is not mine. I wish it was though. That would be so AWESOME! :D! But it's not mine. :(**

Secrets, are they good or bad? Friends or foes? They spread around like the wind, and they can cause happiness and joy or shame and gloominess. Wally had one, but he didn't know what to do with it. Should he tell her? He knew the others knew, but she couldn't know. She's way too oblivious. What if she had the same secret? What if she didn't? Wally didn't know what to do. He's was at a dead end; with nowhere to go. _I've got to get this off my chest,_ Wally thought. _You got to stop hiding! Be a man! _She was wearing her too big green shirt like always. Her black glossy hair blew in the breeze; Wally thought that a princess and her could go as twins. She was pouring imaginary tea for her Rainbow Monkeys. Her favorite one sat next to her. It was orange, the exact same orange as Wally's sweater. Wally stuck his hands in his blue jean's pockets and gulped. He nervously walked over to her. She smiled at him.

"Hi Wally! Do you want to play tea party?"

" Um, No Kuki. I've come to tell you something. Something very, very important. Kuki, I... I..."

"EEEOOOOEEEEOOO!" The alarms shrieked. Flames spiraled up towards the ceilings, burning everything in sight.

"Run!" Wally yelled. The two ten-year-olds ran through the treehouse to the closet exit. They ran to the emergency exit. Wally pulled Kuki through the door onto a porch. A giant robot stood in front of them. It's giant claws crashed into the walls of the tree house, destroying everything. A shadow with five heads laughed from inside the control room of the beast. The window opened, revealing five children that were neatly dressed. There was a tall boy, a boy with a helmet, a girl with long blonde hair and a bow, a fat brunette with pigtails sticking straight into the air, and a blonde boy. The girls wore neat blue and white dresses while the boys wore blue suits. They all had the same eye color: a creepy sky blue.

"Hello, Wallace and Kuki," they greeted the kids, (talking at the same time, like they always did) "Would you like to join our game?"

"What game? Tic tac toe, or hide and seek, or family, or tag. What about tea party? That's my favorite!" Kuki giggled.

"Our game is called: DELIGHTFUL-A-TIZE ME!" The five kids answered.

"I'm never going to be one of you adult loving creepy freaks, Delight Children From Down The Lane!" Wally yelled, angered. "You can try to catch me and Kuki, but you never will, you dorks!"

"Oh but Wallace. Everybody loves games. Please play with us." The Delight Children replied. The Delight Children laughed as the claws reached toward the kids. The hands grasped Kuki with all their might, and they were not going to let go.

"Kuki!" Wally shouted. Wally ran towards the machine as fast as he could; he had to save her.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed. Wally jumped onto the monster and climbed up to the giant robotic hand holding Kuki. He almost got to her when a claw swooped down and grabbed Wally by his hoodie.

"Let me go, you freaks!"

"Not that easily, Wallace. First we have to test some things on you... MWA HA HA HA!" The Delightful Children laughed manically. The robot headed back to the mansion down the street with two kids in it's grasp. Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie ran out to the porch and watched it walk away.

"Kids Next Door," Nigel yelled, "BATTLE STATIONS!"


	2. Delightfulatized

_Where am I? _Wally thought. Wally remembered the fire, the Delightful Children, and then bonking his head and everything going black. The world was spinning and blurry. Wally blinked a couple times to focus. The walls were made out of a pale gray stone and the floor was made out of concrete. A small window was at the top of the room with bars on it. Skulls lay everywhere, and it was kind of creepy. Wally was definitely taller; usually at his normal small height he couldn't see so high. Wally walked to the other side of the room, but it turns out his feet weren't touching the ground so he didn't go anywhere. He looked up and saw his hands chained to the wall. He looked next to him and saw a chain and anklet, but nobody was there. _No wonder I'm so high, I'm not touching the ground! _ Wally told himself. _Now time to get out of this cruddy place and find Kuki._ Wally was about to try to free himself when a piercing scream came from another room.

"KUKI!" Wally yelled. Wally struggled to get out of the anklet as hard as he could. He turned, shook, and even bit the chain, but no use. Footsteps were from down the hall. Five children walked to the dungeon right up to Wally.

"Oh Wallace. What's wrong? Don't you want to join your _friend_?" Kuki came down the hall next to the Delightful Children. She was wearing, not her usual green shirt, but instead a nice, formal blue and white dress just like the Delightful Children's. Her eyes were same color, too. They were a possessed blue, just like the Delightful's. Wally was speechless; there was nothing he could do now. He almost got to tell her, tell her how much he-

"Well do you give up now? Or will we have to force you to?" The Delightful Children questioned. Wally hung his head as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't save Kuki, and now it was his turn to become delightful. _I could've saved her! But I just had to go and bump my head. I can never forgive myself for this, heck, what's even the point of living?_

"Take me." Wally finally murmured. "Turn me into a freak like you. There's nothing to live for without Kuki."

"Great, we're glad you accepted!" The Delight Children exclaimed, now with another voice, but a voice that shouldn't have been there. A voice that should be on Wally's side. A voice that betrayed him.


	3. Fight

"Go, go, go!" Nigel shouted. His team ran through halls of the mansion, looking for Kuki and Wally.

"Where could have those two gone?" Abby inquired.

"Right here!" The Delightful Children said. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel all gasped.

"Do you like our new addition? MWA HA HA HA!" Sector V had been too late for Wally. His hair was perfectly parted and he was wearing that blue suit. He had those possessed sky blue eyes, too.

"Kids Next Door," Nigel instructed, "ATTACK!"

Abby took out a B.L.A.Z.E.R, Hoagie took out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, and Nigel took out a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. The Delightful Children took out their own weapons, some sort of ray gun.

"You can't defeat us, Kids Next Dumb! We've got our own weapons, delightful-a-zation rays!" The Delightful Children shot at every angle making it hard to evade (especially with two more Delightfuls). Hoagie tried to hit him with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R but got to close to the rays and got hit. He was wearing a nice blue suit, no pilot's hat, his goggles, and his hair was perfect and not so shaggy.

"NUMBUH 2!" The remaining operatives yelled. The rays got Abby too, who was now wearing a blue and white dress, no hat, red ribbons in her hair, and two pigtails sticking straight up.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel. You know you can't win. Why not give up now? It would be so much more easier."

"Never you Delightful creeps!"

"We'll have to think about that, when you become on of us!" The

Delightful Children said. They all pointed their guns at him, expect for Kuki, who didn't seem to notice what was going on. She hit accidentally hit Hoagie, who turned back to normal.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" The Delightful Children noticed what was going on. They pushed Kuki out of the group and she skidded across the floor. She bumped into the wall, leaving a bad bruises and painful scratches all over her.

"That's what you get, idiot!" The Delightfuls shouted. But not Wally. He just stared at her- with no longer sky blue eyes- but instead emerald eyes, the eyes he began with. After returning Hoagie back to the group, they pointed their guns back at Nigel.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes. Any last words?"

"Yes, look behind you!" The Delightful Children turned around.

"Huh? Where's the stupid one?" They looked around once more seeing Wally next to Kuki petting her softly.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Delightful Children screamed.

"You hurt her! She can barely move!"

"Wally, it's not that bad…" Kuki moaned.

"Yes it is! Don't lie to me."

"Why do you care?" The Delightful Children inquired.

"Because… because… I love Kuki. I love her so much I can barely stand it. And nothing can stop my love. My insane love for Kuki Sanban."

He finally revealed his secret.

"What? But we perfected our delightful-a-zation guns to not be weak to anything!"

"Wally I love you too!" Kuki hugged him slowly and softly because of the pain.

"Ugh! Who cares about you two? We've almost got Nigel Uno, the legend! And with him delightful-a-tized, we make all kids delightful! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Think again, delightful dorks." Nigel said with Abby and Hoagie besides him, undelightful and holding their weapons and the ray guns. The kids ran forward attacking them with no need to worry, because the Delightful Children had no weapons.

"RETREAT!" The Delightful Children ran off, down the hall. There was no one to tattle to because Father was on vacation. The kids walked down the hall out the door and back to their tree house. Kuki and Wally held hands the whole way home.


End file.
